My intoxicated brain
by LiesjeeeWxX
Summary: Hi, my name is Katherine Howard, that's Kat for you by the way.   I only have a few memories of Tom Riddle and no that is not because I drink too much.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything you might recognize belongs to JK Rowling!

I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes English is not my first language.

KATHERINE HOWARD POV

I only have a few memories of Tom Riddle. And NO that's not because I drink too much!

_Flashback_

Alright THIS is SO not cool.

How did I end up here again?

And where exactly is here?

Woops… I should totally find out when it's time to stop drinking.. You would think that I would stop gulping down big amounts of firewhiskey when I don't recognize the people I've been friends with for years.. But no. Really I just keep going. Trying to forget anything..

Okay enough about my drinking problem. Lets find out where 'here' is exactly. Okay 'here' is extremely cold and dark. Lit by only a few torches. Wait cold… All right I'm not wearing enough clothes for this. I think 'here' is the dungeons. Which is not good. How am I supposed to make it back to the ravenclaw tower! It's past curfew. Oh this is just great. Now I'm going to get a detention there goes my reputation.

I think I'm going to need chocolate. Chocolate is the best thing on the entire planet. Besides animals. I mean pfft who needs a boyfriend? Hehe.. "Oh my god I'm going to die as an old cat lady."

Wait did I say that out loud? "Are you now?" GUUUUUH. Okay I just had a heart attack!

I spin around so quickly that I, of course, in my drunk state fall to the floor and land on my bum. Just great. I burst into a fit of giggles. Then I look up and look in the magnificent face of Tom Marvolo Riddle. DAMN that boy is a good looking one. It makes me feel sad when I look at him. That's how beautiful he is. High cheekbones, perfect hair, dark mysterious eyes, graceful lips that move in the most alluring way.. Oh my god no I'm drooling. And he's talking… to ME! *squeal!* Oh wait what did he say?

Um "guh?"

"You really are a charming one are you not?" Tom asked.

"I try to be" really, that's my comment? I'm so stupid. Why do I have to run into the single most perfect guy on the whole entire planet while drunk?

"You're drunk are you not?"

"Yeah well.. A little bit.." (insert maniacal giggles here)

Tom raised an eyebrow at me. "Really I hadn't expected you to be a drunk. You seem like such a sensible type. One that knows better than to wonder in the dungeons alone after curfew."

"well.." I said, "does it make a difference that I had a horrible week?"

He just looked at me.

"weird that the headboy even knows I exist" I wondered out loud. "Even the people in my house don't seem to notice me"

"Yes" Tom said, "I fear I have taken quite an interest in you since I've seen your defence against the dark arts exam last year"

He smirked at me and all the sudden I understood why most people in school thought he was scary. Because he was. But I was still attracted to him. Yes I know I'm a freak.

He said "come with me let's go find you a shirt"

Huh? What does he mean 'find you a shirt' I looked down, confused. Great, just great. Now WHERE did my shirt go. Oh and how did I end up in the dungeons again? Well whatever..

Tom started walking and I just stood there.

He looked around "Well aren't you coming?"

Oh. "um yes!" I said and hurried after him. A few staircases and a lot of bruises (because of me falling over of course, charming) later we ended up at a painting I never noticed before. Tom said the password. It sounded Latin to me and I didn't know what it meant. We then entered the Head's Dorms. He took me up to his room and chucked a shirt at me. He then said "I think it's better if you stay here tonight, or Filch will catch you. You make quite a lot of noise." He smiled at me.

*Gulp* It wasn't that I had never BEEN with a guy. Because I had. Often. Yeah I drink quite a lot. But not with a guy like Tom! What did he expect of me? Was he just being friendly? That didn't seem like him though.. Or did he expect me to jump at him? Or just… Okay I was starting to panic.

And all that time I was just standing there with his AMAZING smelling shirt in my hands.

He was looking at me with the smile still on his gorgeous face. It seemed to reach his eyes for once. When he saw the expression of pure panic on my face he stood up and walked towards me. "what's wrong ? " He asked. The problem was, nothing was wrong! Just my head and my crazy thoughts. Surely he was just being nice I wasn't even worth looking at.

He sighed. "Just put on the shirt you're quite distracting."

A feeling I had had before but never so strong built up inside my stomach. My still slightly intoxicated brain barely registered the fact that my legs had taken an unsteady step in his direction. I fell of course, I'm so graceful, and he caught me. JEEZ this boy is strong! Feel those arm muscles!

I lifted my face up to apologize, only to find my face only inches away from his magnificent one. Immediately I crashed my lips upon his. Damn my intoxicated brain. It only got worse when the feeling of his lips on mine intoxicated me even further. I was starting to get more confident. The rest of the evening is slightly fuzzy. I don't remember how we got there but all the sudden we were on the bed

When I woke up the next morning I panicked. There were strong arms around me. How did I get here! When I inhaled deeply through my nose and inhaled the magnificent scent of Tom Riddle the entire evening came back to me though. I turned around and found him still fast asleep.

He looked more peaceful than I had ever seen him during the day. I gasped, he looked so innocent and peaceful while asleep. He started to stir and opened his eyes. I panicked for a little bit again, had he expected me to be gone again? No he said I had to stay because of Filch… But… Damn my panicky brain! He smiled when he fully woke up. So I smiled back a little and then started blushing like crazy. A freaky smiling tomato with sexhair just great.

But anyhow, as soon as I smiled back his smile got wider. Only to disappear completely seconds later. A angry look replaced the adorable smile on his features. Shocked by this I shot up and started rambling "Uhhm yeah so.. I'm sorry? I think I… Uh yeah I think I'll just uhh.. go now so… Yeah bye!"

I then fell out of the bed and started the search for my clothes. He threw me his shirt again from the other side of the bed and this time I just put it on. When I went on my way to the door I felt a strong hand around my wrist. Tom jerked me back towards him and I gasped in shock. I looked in his face. Only to see an expression of pure rage, his dark eyes found mine and he narrowed them. "This never happened" he said to me. "You are not going to tell anybody, it didn't mean anything understood?"

I just nodded, too shocked to say anything that he'd be so mean.

Then he said "Oh and don't think you're allowed to talk to me now. You're not even allowed to look at me understood! There is no way in hell that you are good enough for me. I was just… bored yesterday."

At this my eyes started to water slightly, I already knew this he didn't have to rub it in my face!

I finally got my voice back, victory! "Um yeah sure whatever, I won't see you around then Riddle."

At that I ran out of the door. Okay he can start ignoring me now but there is no way in hell that I, Katherine Howard, that's Kat for you by the way, am going to give him his shirt back! Hehe.. So yeah suck on that Riddle! You've just lost a shirt! Yeah so… Or he's going to have to talk to me. To ask it back. So…. I should really stop talking to myself it's even starting to freak ME out.

TOM RIDDLE POV

_Flashback _

Okay. So maybe I wasn't really thinking when I took Katherine to my room. But really? What am I expected to do when I find the girl I have been in love with since.. WAIT love does NOT exist. Okay. So when I find the girl I have been interested in, slightly, in the dungeons, alone, half naked, totally drunk… And I read in her mind that she thinks I'm gorgeous? Indeed, take her to my room.

So it was my first time, I had always wanted it to be with Katherine really. Since I had seen her DADA exam I was intrigued. She was the only one who was able to block my spells. And the only one who was able to hit ME! Okay so maybe that should piss me off.. But really who can be angry with such a sweet little thing with only a little drinking problem?

Okay so when I woke up I felt completely content. It was amazing, she was still in my arms. This surprised me I had expected her to leave before I woke up. I searched her mind and found out that she did want to leave but didn't know what to do. This made me a little bit angry to say the least. Okay so I have a bad temper. Sew me.

She was smiling at me. Why? Blushing? Oh my god I'm smiling myself!

Okay this has got to stop! I am going to be a dark lord and everybody will do as I say! Dark Lords do not smile! They glare. End of story. No misses Riddle for me. This made me angry with Katherine, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even want one! So when she started to get away from me, I said "This never happened." She looked up at me. Woops had I grabbed her? I guess so… Hmm she smelled nice so I said "You are not going to tell anybody, it didn't mean anything understood?"

She was so distracting. She even calmed me! I wasn't that angry with her anymore. Okay she was definitely something that has to be erased from my life.

"Oh and don't think you're allowed to talk to me now. You're not even allowed to look at me understood! There is no way in hell that you are good enough for me. I was just… bored yesterday."

At this her eyes started to water. I almost felt bad for her. Just not quite.

She surprised me by finding her voice back and saying "Um yeah sure whatever, I won't see you around then Riddle."

Only I was allowed not to care! She had to scream and sob and long for me for the rest of her days!

Now I was positively furious. And I lost a shirt. Great.

KATHERINE HOWARD POV

Okay so, I don't really have a good self-esteem. But damn tonight I looked good! It is the night of the jule ball and I am wearing my favorite dress. It's a very dark green which brings out the green speckles in my brown eyes and it clings to my body but from the waist down it flows slightly to just above my knee. The theme was a masked ball so I had a mask in the exact same color and it was very simple. And my black peeptoes finished it I guess. I decided to let my hair down for once. Yeah I was kinda hot tonight. Hell yeah!

So when I arrived at the jule ball I was sort of confident. And I started drinking. Way to go Kat! I then saw the magnificent face of one Tom Riddle. Looking dashingly handsome in his blackrobes and dark mask. Matching his dark heart I presume. Again very intoxicated I made my way over to him. Various hands groping me in the process but I didn't notice. When I was facing him I didn't know what to do anymore. One of his cocky friends walked towards me. It was the platinum blonde one, what's-his-face. He asked "May I have the next dance?" I answered "you may" Huh? No! I was supposed to dance with Tom that was the goal! Whoopse.

I then glanced towards Tom he was looking totally enraged and people were inching away from him. I smiled a little at that. I bet he is remembering that shirt I nicked from him last month! Hehe.

When the next song started what's-his-face immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Ugh he smells like firewhiskey and , and that is not pretty I promise.

He started pulling me towards the door and I followed. Seriously DAMN YOU INTOXICATED BRAIN.

Once outside he pushed me against a wall and pushed himself flush against me. I said "get off of me"

He laughed at this "Hmm you won't remember a thing tomorrow so why would I?"

"Because I say so Abraxas. Leave. Now."

I turned around to see Tom. With a pretty angry look on his face. Swoon.

Abraxas left muttering insults under his breath. I looked at Tom, feeling very grateful. He eyed me warily. "You look really pretty tonight" he said after a long silence. I just looked at him.

He walked towards me and his mouth found my ear. I shuddered. He said "Maybe you cán be in my life, you could be my best f.. servant. I have great plans for my world you know." He then started telling me about all the 'amazing plans' he had for the world. I could only listen, completely flabbergasted. What was he TALKING about? "Are you up for that?" He asked excitedly

I stared. He looked at me. I blinked. He started to get angry I could sense it.

"Guh?" was all I managed to say. He looked at me, his temper flaring again.

_End of flashback _

After that I don't really remember much of my school time. All I know is that everyone walked around me with a wide bend. And I was in a daze. When I awoke after many many years when lord Voldemort was finally gone I found a dark mark upon my arm. He had put the imperious curse on me. Did I mention that life hates me? I am now bound to rot for the rest of my days in Azkaban.

"Guh"


End file.
